


Sea mechanic high school au!

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Also alie is a jackass who is bitchy to everyone, Bellamy-screw brotherly-HES MOTHERLY, F/F, Finn is a two timing manipulator, I will attempt a slow burn, IM QUEEN WHATEVRA WA’NIBI THE LEAST EVIL QUEEN YOU’LL EVER MEET!, Im COMING OUT, I’m already tired so I won’t caption much., I’m getting off track let me get back to the point I was making, Luna is a floukru warrior, Mentions of Death, Octavia is a a vicious psychopath who acts like a dog at times, and i like it, bad habits, biting lip, but he’s a nice one at least, clarke is hung up on lexa, ew wick, i got nothing against u, i had to make that joke, i support everyone and their decisions in their life, i totally lied, i wrote a bunch o tags, if u ever need to talk about something lgbtqafgf (and more) I’m here, im dying from laughter, im proud, last of her clan, luna is adorable, luna is haunted, luna is secretly weak, luna is so soft yet haunted, murphy is a cockroach, murphy is still an ass, murphy the cockroach, my friend is a furry, octavia and bellamy actually get along in this, ok I’m so sorry, ok by the way, ok seriously I’m back, out of that closet, people can be so mean, ravens a mechanic for life, sorry if that comment is offensive to furries look above for my POV on that, still shot raven tho..., that might be a lie, the LEGO movie 2 joke, the curls are everything, trans kid and proud, trans male, why be mean to Luna???, wick is a total playboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: What the title said foolsSo basicallyRaven is nervousLuna is weak and hauntedClarke is in denialOctavia is a psychopathBellamy is a motherLincoln is the good broMurphy is still a cockroachLexa has green eyesAnd poor Everyone is very angsty





	1. The three attempt to walk to school

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillil40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillil40/gifts).



> Yeet hope y’all like this!  
> I’m working very hard on it  
> Comment for anything u might want to see put into this  
> I usually take like all suggestions  
> Except sex  
> No sex  
> None  
> Also SEA MECH 4 LIFE

“Ready for a new year of high school?”  
The blonde Clarke griffin asked.

“Actually I-“

“OF COURSE I AM!” Octavia shouted interrupting her best friend.

“For one Blake, ur ready for literally anything that could involve boys! And two. I actually am ready!” Raven Reyes retorted, glaring at the dark haired girl.

“Oh really Reyes, like your much better? Replace boys with mechanics and ur like a moth to a flame!” Octavia teased poking her browned haired girl in the arm.

But the smile was quickly dropped from her face when she noticed her friend biting her lip. More like hacking or gnawing on any skin on her lip with her teeth. It was a nervous habit that used to be much more.

“Hey you ok?” Clarke asked concerned.

“Ya why?” Raven shot back. She was met with a hand pressed to her mouth. After a moment of dumb shock. The hand retracted the blood from ravens chewed up lips was met with a interrogating glare from Octavia, who gave a crap about nothing but her friends.

“Cause of this? Raven, u only bite ur lip this hard when ur really nervous. What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing.” Raven shrugged it off

Octavia turned and stopped right in front of raven. Causing Clarke to momentarily pause in their walk to school.

“Move Blake.” Raven growled.

“No.” She replied simply.

“I said move.” She hissed

“And I said NO!” Octavia shut down. 

“Raven honey, what’s wrong. It’s me and Clarke! U can tell us anything.” She pressed. Urging her friend to come clean.

She could see the fight and confrontation on her friends face and wanted to help her.

Raven herself was angry, and contemplated on shoving Octavia to the ground, but seeing the expression on her friends face made her relent. She really did just want to help her.

“Ugh, hate u Blake, it’s- uh. How do i day this...”

“It’s ok. Take it slow.” Clarke soothed

“It’s alie, and Finn. And wick. I don’t want to run into them.” Was all she said. And she turned away when she saw her friends faces soften. She hated their pity. She despised pity. It made her feel like some charity case. She was the farthest thing.

“Oh honey. Why didn’t you just say so?” Octavia spoke before pulling raven into one of her bone crushing hugs.  
The only one who could out-hug Octavia, was raven herself

“We promise we won’t let you near them. And if they say anything at all to you I will personally handle it myself!” After a pause Clarke meekly added

“And by personally handle it myself I mean getting Octavia to handle it.”

“YA YOU WILL!” Octavia screamed power-hungry. 

“Down girl.” Raven smirked finally being able to pull away. Octavia then got down on all fours and pretended to growl.

“Oh my god! Octavia! People are watching!” Clarke scolded. Octavia cocked her head and panted  
Raven smiled, and gave in to her antics

“Come on Octavia! Come on girl! You wanna go to school? Come on! Let’s go to school!” She patted her lap gestured to Octavia who pranced around and laughed.

“Oi vie! I can never walk anywhere with you guys!” Clarke groaned rolling her eyes.  
But even she after a while gave into their antics and laughed with them.

After a while they were starting to near the school. And out of nowhere Clarke froze. 

“Clarke?” Raven questioned. But Clarke wasn’t even in the same world as raven anymore. Nevertheless conversation.  
She followed Clarke whimsy stoned face until it landed upon a girl.

“Yo Clarke! Earth to Clarke!” Octavia shouted oblivious. Waving her hand in front of Clarke’s eyes to no avail.

“It’s no use Blake, she’s got her eyes on something, or should I say someone.” Raven smirked.

Octavia finally getting the message searched until she found the girl Clarke was staring at.

“Green eyed Adonis..” they heard Clarke mumble to herself. All it took was one look between the pair to start laughing hysterically.

“You gonna go talk to her?” Octavia asked. This finally seemed to snap Clarke out of whatever reverie she was in.

“Wha-wht? Hmm? What do u mean ask her out?” She stuttered

“Sure act innocent. We know you were staring at that girl over there.” Raven teased

“N-no I wasn’t!” Clarke protested blushing madly.

“Suuuuure ok. Fine deny it.” Octavia let go

They continued walking 

“Green eyed Adonis.” One of the two snickered

“WHAT?!”


	2. Actually entering the school. (I know! Amazing!) oh ya, and meeting luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering the school is a mad rush. And raven takes a tumble  
> But Into who? Someone raven wants to know that’s who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet hope y’all like this !!! We get to see my child Luna!!!

They finally arrived at the school. It was to say in one word  
Chaos.

But in ravens POV she honestly felt like it was the good kind. The kind where so many people were laughing and having fun. Where teachers were giddily handing out schedules. And it turned into a big loud noisy mess! The kind that made raven break into a wide grin.

“SOPHOMORES! SOPHMORE SCHEDULES OVER HERE! SOPHMORES!”  
A teacher called out over the crowd.

“Let’s go.” Clarke directed. The two friends eagerly followed.  
Out of nowhere a tall dark skinned menacing looking kid towered over them.

Raven smirked while Octavia grinned widely, like a kid in a candy store.

“BELLAMY!” She crowed launching herself into her awaiting brothers arms.  
The tall giant was actually Bellamy Blake. Octavia’s older senior brother.  
And he wasn’t very menacing at all. Breaking into a big smile and hugging his sister tightly. He was a bit of a marshmallow if u asked raven. Not that she’d say that. And basically became melted chocolate whenever it came to his sister.

“How are you guys! Do u need help finding your schedules? Are you ok Octavia?” He asked. Screw brotherly, He was motherly over the three.

“We’re ok bell.” Octavia smirked kindly.

“We were actually on our way to grab our schedules right now.” Clarke added.

“Well ok, but if you guys need anything-“

“Go to an adult or come to me.”   
The three kids chorused. 

“Your kinda a open book bell.” Raven explained, chuckling at Bellamy’s dumbfounded face.

He scowled slightly, but let them on their way.

After getting their schedules and comparing classes, they found out they shared a couple classes together,  
English being the first one.

On the way their someone bashed into ravens side.  
Causing her to stumble, and the only reason she didn’t fall was because she landed in Octavia’s arms.

“Watch where your going CRIPPLE!” The kid hissed. Raven flinched at the term of slang for people like her.

Long story short, ravens friend Murphy accident hit her back with a stray bullet in a game gone to far. She still loved Murphy. He was over the moon apologetic.  
But the bullet had pressed against her spine. And when they removed it, she had severe nerve damage on her left leg from her Knee and down.  
So she wore a metal brace on her leg so she could walk. It was quite flexible. And it worked great. But she still had the smallest limp. And couldn’t exactly break out into a run. So ya. She was a cripple.

“YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN BRONWADA!” Octavia screamed from afar before grabbing him by the shirt and going all “psycho mad overprotective friend” on him.   
Raven rolled her eyes. Octavia made up this language and taught it to her friends. Aka Bronwada means something not so good. But to everyone else it sounds like shes shouting nonsense.

...wait.

If Octavia was currently scarring that kid for life...then who was holding raven.

She was almost terrified to look. As she had been just resting in the persons arms, thinking it was her best friend.

She slowly raised her head and the face she found was pure beauty. Not that she would ever say that. Smooth tanned skin, framed by a wild mane of a beautiful color of light brown curls, with blond highlights at the ends. Smooth round lips, and slightly full eyebrows currently pinched together.

It took raven a second to realize she had spoken. Blushing and coughing she managed to ask

“I’m sorry repeat that?” 

“I said are you alright. You were hit and kinda fell into my arms.” The girl spoke softly, no anger laced in her words.  
It was then raven realized she still hadn’t moved from her position. She hastily stood up and rightened herself.  
Perhaps a bit too fast, as she started to wobble slightly. She gasped when she felt a hand on the small of her back. Steadying herself.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Uh I’m so so sorry!!” Raven blurted out, embarrassment tinging her cheeks.

“No, no. It’s fine. Honestly. I’m just glad you weren’t hurt. “ the girl spoke again. Raven looked into her eyes and saw no judgement. To her relief.

She noticed the girls hand was still placed on her back.   
Oh ya. She hated to be touched. Or so she thought. When, She jumped back slightly, and couldn’t help but notice a flash of hurt flicker through the opposing ones eyes, she thought she would feel better. But instead felt a random feeling of longing. To have that hand back on her.

Shaking her curls once. The girl offered a timid nod.

“I’m Luna, kom floukru. And I’m the last of my clan.” She pressed her lips together and offered no more words after that weird statement.

“Raven Reyes kom skiekru, sad to see we’re not in the same group.” Raven retorted.

Something seemed to spark behind the creepy haunted look Luna’s eyes gave off.

“YO REYES! YOU GOOD?!” Octavia screamed scaring raven out of whatever was happening.

“Yes I’m good, Blake, I’m good.” Raven gasped pressing a hand to her wildly beating heart

“I was lucky this girl caught me-“ she had turned around only to find Luna gone.   
She frowned slightly. Not liking the feeling that brought.

“Who was that girl you were talking too?” Octavia asked coming up to her, finally done scaring the living daylights out of the poor student.

“Her name was Luna. But besides from that I honestly don’t know.” The dark haired girl muttered.

“Weird, ya know. Don’t go socializing around her. I think I’ve heard of her before. She’s known to be a real weirdo.” The lighter brown haired girl commented

For some reason raven felt a rush of anger from hearing this

“Don’t say that! You don’t know her!” She growled. She must have looked threatening cause Octavia took a step back.

“Come on Reyes, I don’t mean it like that. Just keep your gaurd up. We don’t want you getting swept away by a possible psychopath.” She defended.

“I guess.” Raven muttered. Still, she couldn’t place why she felt so overprotective of this girl she just met.  
Strange.


	3. English class, aka, a room filled with mean kids waiting to pounce. Well. This just happens to be a kid who won’t choose to stand up for herself. This should end well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just look at the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun kiddos

“Welcome to english 10 Honors!, “  
The teacher boomed

“I am mr. Sinclair, I hope we will have a wonderful year together as I get to know each and every one of you! Good news I won’t bore you with a long lecture on what we will be doing for the year and the rules”   
he earned a giggle from the class at that.

“But bad news, you all have to turn in your summer assignments. Boo! I know. It does suck. But you have to do it. Good news again! I’m already going to automatically give u at least 75%, all you will have to do to earn the extra 25% is just to have it here and ready and actually have done it. Just so the first grade in the book isn’t a failing one.” Mr. Sinclair smiled at this as everyone in the class cheered

“Mr. Sinclair rocks!” Octavia whispered excitedly.

“Ya I know!” Raven silently cheered. Truth be told, Mr. Sinclair was secretly her uncle. But they had agreed to keep it a secret to avoid drama and unnecessary scenarios. Even Clarke and Octavia didn’t know, yet. She would tell them later.

“First up, miss Luna kom floukru.”   
Ravens head whipped so fast she winced as it cracked. And sure enough in the back of the class their was Luna.   
She looked to different raven didn’t even recognize her. Her confidence was completely gone and she was huddling in He back corner desk. Completely unnoticeable, she looked up and to ravens shock, looked straight at her. 

To ravens confusion she seemed to give off a sense of shame, and her eyes were pleading as if for forgiveness.

Raven soon learned why.

She was staring to be aware of what the other kids in the class were doing.  
More like saying.

“Time to join the hippie commune!” One yelled.

“Oh no, but not this one, she will kill us all!” Another snickered

“She’s the darkness!” Another squealed

“Naw she’s just a loser.” One commented plainly. 

“Now now, our comments will be kept nice and polite.” Mr. Sinclair Warned. He may have seemed passive about this, but raven knew him, his right eyebrow cocked when he was mad, and boy was it raised.

Luna tried to weave through the crowd of kids in the class with her books,   
Though one kid was an even bigger of a jerk and tripped her.  
She went flying down to the ground.   
And the kids crowded around slightly so the teacher couldn’t see them taking the time books or kicking them across the classroom.

“Hey! Why did you do that!” Raven spoke fiercely. A few kids turned and gave her a weird look. But that was all the response she got.

She could hear Luna groan from here and she pushed her self up and dusted herself off.  
What broke Ravens heart was she didn’t even try to look for her books. Like this has happened before.

And raven felt a hot wave of anger when she realized it had. This entire scenario and Luna never seemed shocked.

Raven turned to Octavia confused as to why she hadn’t threatened any kids yet for this, and got a weird feeling when all she was met with was a uncomfortable and guilty expression. 

“Why aren’t you doing anything?” Raven hissed

“I-I’m sorry raven. But you see those kids. I can’t call attention to myself by standing up for some psychotic weirdo.” 

“She is not PSYCHOTIC!” Raven yelled way to loud.   
The whole class turned and stared as embarrassment tinged her face for the second time today.

But Luna seemed to have a curious look in her eyes. As she offered one small relief filled but heartbreaking smile.

“Miss Reyes, is everything ok?” Sinclair asked. Honestly looking concerned 

“N-naw it’s fine! Sorry!” Raven blurted out.

“Well ok then.” He muttered, his left eyebrow raising, that meant he was suspicious.

On the other hand. Luna finally got to the front of the class.

“Miss Floukru, do you have your project today.” Sinclair’s voice boomed.

Luna offered a timid glance. And raven couldn’t help but notice her hands made an automatic reach for her curls, for what raven didn’t know, but Luna managed to stop whatever it was at the last moment.

“I-I uh, S-Sorry Mr. S-Sinclair. My p-pr-Project got, well um, I j-just don’t h-have it.” She quickly stuttered out. Raven could see the anguish on her face as she tried to speak Normally. 

A ball of paper came out of nowhere and hit Luna square in the forehead.   
Followed by a “stutter much” It plunked off sadly as Luna blinked once.  
That was it.  
Nothing else.  
Raven was in raged that Luna didn’t say or do anything back.

“Ok! Finn Colin’s! I saw that! Your in detention .” Mr. Sinclair yelled, he then turned to Luna with a soft expression.

“It’s ok honey, you can sit back down. You get an A.” He spoke kindly, much to the outrage of the class.   
Luna gave a great full nod and walked back to her seat.

For the second time ravens heads whipped.  
Finn was in this class???  
She saw him turn around and look at raven. He got a disgusting smile on his face.

“Hey raven. If u want to hang I’ll be in room 101!” He said with a wink.

Raven actually thought she was going to throw up.  
She dry heaved and pressed the back of her wrist to her mouth. It helped to lessen nausea.

She felt Clarke grab her shoulder to steady herself.

“How about you go HANG YOURSELF!” Octavia screamed. She made to get up but Clarke placed her other hand on Octavia’s arm. Steadying her too.

While raven loved her friend was standing up for her, she couldn’t help but growl slightly. Of course now she could draw attention to herself. If for raven, why not Luna. What did everyone see in her that raven didn’t.

Finn looked surprised Octavia said that in class. He turned to Sinclair with an expression of awaiting.

“Aren’t you gonna say something??? She publicly threatened to hurt me!” He protested.

“I didn’t hear anything except the pained groans of miss floukru as you purposely tripped her. Then the thwunk as you threw a ball of paper at her too. Now. Go to detention before I walk you their myself.” Sinclair spoke sternly.

Raven wanted to cheer. How she loved her uncle. 

Finn left grumbling something raven couldn’t hear. But she did see him stop by Luna and whisper something and whatever he said must have been hurtful. Because it seems the temptation to do whatever she was going to do with her hand wind over.  
For she immediately grabbed a handful of curls and stuffed them in her mouth. And started sucking on them stressfully.

Why could all raven think of as she saw this.   
Was how amazingly cute she looked.

 

“BRRRRRRRRING!”

After what felt like ages the bell finally rang.

“Hey guys, don’t wait up for me, I gotta do something.” Raven spoke to her friends.

“Ya sure? Don’t you want to walk with us?” Clarke asked uncertainly.

“Ya I’m sure. Honestly I’ll be good guys. Be their in a minute I promise!” Read reassured. She honestly did want to walk with them. But she had something to do. And when raven starts something, she sure as hell finishes. 

“Just like you Reyes, when u gotta a mission, we might as well be heading into the starboard!” Octavia joked.

“The starboard is the front of a pirate ship, not something related to space.” Raven muttered.

“That’s our Reyes!” The brunette chuckled. Before the two walked off.

As kids filed out of the class. The one kid raven was waiting for finally came out.  
Raven reached out and snatched the back of Luna’s dark blue jacket.  
And pulled her towards herself.

As she spun the curly haired girl around Luna winced and instinctively put her hands up.

Raven softened at this. And she had no idea what the heck climbed into her brain and possessed her to make her do this,   
But she reached out and gently grabbed Luna’s outstretched hands.

Intertwining her hands in Luna’s, she looked her in the eyes.

“I’m not going to hurt you .” She spoke softly.  
Luna’s expression relaxed. And she calmed down.

“What do you want?” Luna asked.

“I just wanted to know why you didn’t do anything? Like, they all did such horrible things to you. It’s sickening.” Raven spitted out with venom.

“I choose a non-threatening way of life. No violence is better. I don’t bring people harm...not anymore.”

Raven didn’t understand what that comment meant but it obviously hurt Luna because her eyes welled with tears and she muttered a 

“I’m sorry raven.” Before running off.

And then and only then.  
Did raven realize she was holding Luna’s hands the whole time.  
Because once she left.  
Ravens hands felt they had no place to go.  
And she wondered what was bothering Luna, that caused her this much pain.  
And why couldn’t she just stand up for herself.

And why couldn’t she get Luna out of her mind.  
Especially when she said her name.

But raven knew one thing.

This girl was changing her.  
And for the better?   
She didn’t know.

But she wanted too.


	4. Questioning things that maybe should have been questioned. And Alie. Evil Alie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven ponders over some things. Learns some new. Faces some old. And comes to a conclusion. A good one? Maybe somebody should have asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long!! I’ve been busy having my summer break!!!  
> But I’m here now! With an extra long chapter!!

When raven arrived at class ten minutes late. She didn’t say a word.  
The teacher let it slide because it was the first day of school.

She didn’t have anything to offer to Clarke and Octavia on why.

It’s not like she could actually tell them.  
The reason she was ten minutes late was because she was pondering over this girl and didn’t even realize she hadn’t moved from the spot she was standing.

So she starred straight down at her desk while her friends pondered and shared secret words and glances they thought she couldn’t see.

She could.

She numbly called “here” as their science teacher Mr. Pike, called role.

“Miss Luna rivers?”

And wow it was a record, for the third time that day ravens head jerked up. She might be starting to get whiplash on the side for all she knew.

She quickly scanned the class and could not find the curly haired girl.

“Luna? Luna kom floukru?” The teacher asked confused. He eventually just shrugged his shoulders. To ravens anger, she could already hear the whispered taunts of the poor girl.

“Dominik kom floukru?” Pike asked.   
And the class when silent.

Ravens eyebrows furrowed. Dominik? Who was that? And she thought Luna was the only one in her clan? She would have to ask Luna later.

The teachers face paled considerably after realizing his mistake. 

“Oh-um sorry kids, um poor Dominik. May he rest in our hearts.” He spoke quickly yet gruffly. Raven got the uneasy feeling of terror. As if Dominik was some unspoken rule that no one broke. And when someone did, the silence was torturous enough.

She looked at her two friends and they shared her confusion. What was up with the Floukru’s?

The class itself was ok. It felt like years had gone by though by the time it was done.  
And by then, Raven was eager for lunch.  
Maybe she’d run into the mysterious girl?

She told Octavia and Clarke to go ahead. That she had something else to ask this teacher. They both gave her a concerned look and left hesitantly, knowing what happened last time.

But really raven didn’t have to ask the teacher something. She was ashamed. The real reason was. She knew how quickly the people ran to lunch. She wouldn’t be able to keep up with Clarke and Octavia. She didn’t want to be seen any weaker then she was. It was better they thought she was having trouble with something then weak. Anything but weak.

As she was walking on her way to lunch. Someone grabbed her and put her in a light chokehold and messing up her hair.

“Ready for lunch mental patient?!” Murphy laughed.  
Raven responded with an affectionate but hard jab to the stomach. Getting Murphy to release her. 

She turned and punched him on the should. Hard.

“What up cockroach!” She exclaimed, happy to have a normal distraction for the first time of the day. Murphy fell in pace next to her. It was times like these were raven was great full to have him as a friend. He understood her more.   
He used to be very sick too. And he had a type of mental disorder where he couldn’t stop stealing stuff. He was better now with the pills he was taking. But raven still helped him here and there.  
But he understood what ravens weaknesses were. And he accepted and embraced them. Like walking for example. He wouldn’t make a big deal of walking slower or comment on it. He would just match her speed and that was it.and raven was relieved from it.

“I’m pretty sure cockroaches can’t fly raven!” He laughed.

Another shoulder punch

“That’s where your wrong!” She smirked.

“They can fly?!” He stood with a dumb shocked expression.

“Of course? Ya idiot!”

“They can fly.” He mumbled numbly.   
Actually shocked.

They continued walking.

She stopped as she noticed a few people that sent chills down her spine. Murphy stopped with her and looked up.  
He frowned too.

“Come on Rae, we don’t have to go near and listen to their junk” Murphy muttered protectively.

Too late.  
Alie had turned away from whoever she was bullying and had spotted raven.

To ravens surprise she saw Luna behind the three evil students.

She didn’t even look up. It was actually kinda terrifying. Throughout the entire day Luna seemed ok with all that was thrown at her. She may have tried to avoid attention but she never looked depleted.

This was different. She looked dead. Like a weird form of a puppet. Like she just stood their her head hanging low. And her arms dangling at her sides.  
As if she was held up by nothing by strings. And those strings could break any second.  
But her eyes were what scared raven the most. The haunted look they had given off was amplified times ten. Her eyes literally looked so terrified scared pain filled insane , and the most bone chilling one, dark. They looked so dark. So deep.   
Raven didn’t like.   
She shook her head trying to clear her head.  
She was paying way to much attention to this girl. She raven Reyes certainly was not going to get obsessed with a girl. 

“Hello rav-on.” Alie spoke in her ghostly robotic way.

Raven flinched more then she should of.

Murphy put an arm in front of raven protectively and stepped in front of her.

“Back of Alie!” He growled. Alie’s head turned to him in one swift smooth motion. Raven swore she was a robot in her free time. 

“Hello John.   
You seem to be carrying a lot of pressure on those shoulders.  
Take the chip and it can all go away.”  
She asked in her spine tingling way.

“I don’t want any of your drug chips!” He yelled.

“So much anger. I guess that’s what’s hurting your relationship with emori. Take the chip and you can save her.” She tried to catfish.

But Murphy wasn’t taking the bait.

“Leave is the fuck alone Alie!” He stated before dragging raven around him.

But Alie had grabbed Ravens arm and pulled back.

“Your in pain. You know what to do. Take the chip again and you can fully submit and join me in your happy place. The city of light.” She whispered in her ear. 

Raven wrenched her arm out of Alies grasp and stumbled backwards. Landing in Murphy’s arms. 

He helped her get to the farthes cafeteria table away from her.

“Remember raven. Her stuff is poisonous. I will protect you.” He comforted and reminded.

Raven nodded but remained stoic. She remembered what Alie had done to her.  
She finally got her to take the chip. And then from that moment on was in her head constantly. Manipulating and forcing her to do stuff for her. Manipulating her to think Alie was her girlfriend. And that everything raven was doing was normal.   
She never would forget when Alie convinced her, when she was so high on the “chip” that she couldn’t feel pain.   
She had purposely dislocated her shoulders. Slashed her wrists and even tried to kill herself by banging her head on a wall.  
Though of course to her it wasn’t killing herself. In the “city of light” you would live. So it was only completing a task for Alie.

It was traumatizing. That was when she swore not to let another girl manipulate her like that. Ever again.  
That’s why she had to push this Luna girl out of her head. She was already in her head too much then she normally should. And there was some weird stuff about her that did not add up.

Raven couldn’t get hurt again. She couldn’t...She wouldn’t.

She leaned back into Murphy’s arms with a depleting sigh.   
For she knew how hard this would be.  
Her heart had already grown fond of Luna. For the short time she had been with her. 

But yet that was the problem.

She felt Murphy’s arms wrap around her. He didn’t question anything. Per usual.

Maybe he should.

Maybe if he did. It would have stopped raven from making this mistake.


	5. Coffeeless raven is not good, also wicks a prick, and Luna being sad makes me sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven goes without coffee....for 1hour  
> Chats it up with her besties  
> Wicks a dick  
> Wicks a prick  
> Wick makes me siiiiiiick  
> And Luna is a godsend   
> But raven starts to feel guilty   
> Or regretful  
> I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s taken forever for me to update  
> It’s not that I don’t write   
> I write a lot   
> It’s just I’m on the brink of publishing two new fanfics and I have. Bunch o stuff to update  
> It’s kinda short too  
> I apologize  
> Feel free to rant

2 weeks had gone by, and raven had completely forgotten about the mysterious Floukru girl with the flawless face— perfectly normal and not flawless face.  
Not that she was thinking of her face.  
Cause that would be weird and abnormal.  
Leaving someone to believe she cared for this girl.

Which she did not.

It was the morning and raven groaned as she walked out of her house.  
She had not been able to drink her normal cup of coffee and was dead on her feet.  
Making her numb leg even number.  
She practically gave a groan of relief and collapsed on Clarke and Octavia as soon as she saw them.

“Whoa their girl! You ok?” Clarke asked in concern as she caught a dead tired raven.

“She’s just tired, and needs some more coffee! Yo birdeee u be glad I am an amazing bitch for I have brought you an extra cup!” Octavia proclaimed loudly

“Gimme gimme gimme!!!!” Raven chanted eagerly.

“Hold it steady mechanic, just gotta whip it out here,” she turned bringing the Thermos out of her bag. As they walked to school.

Raven all but snatched it. Tilting it upwards and draining it like it was nothing. Finishing the 18 liter cup of coffee in seconds.

“WoO!! That’s more like it!” Raven screamed wiping her mouth haphazardly with her wrist.

“Oh god, now we got a hyper pyromaniac on our hands. Thanks Octavia.😑”  
Clarke groaned

“Your welcome griffon!” She walked proudly.

“Don’t worry Clarke, I never get hyper, coffee only fuels my veins.” Raven commented with a grin.

“Oh that makes it sooOOO, much better.” Clarke replied with an eye roll.

“Look alive mateys! It’s the captain that makes Clarke go, shiver me timbers!” Octavia played up.   
Apparently today she was into being a pirate.

The two looked over and found the green eyed girl from the first day of school. Standing at the front of the school in the courtyard.

“Her name is lexa...!” Octavia whispered leaning in close to Clarke’s ear.  
She snapped visibly turning to Octavia with a bewildered look.

“How do you find that out???!” She begged

“She’s the leader of the groups??? You didn’t know that???” Octavia replied

“That’s Alexandria Woods?!” Raven exclaimed. As they found a nice place to stand till the bell rang. Wow. You think you know someone.

“Ya I know! I can’t believe our little Clarke has a crush on the most powerful girl in school!” Octavia crowed, making heart eyes and messing up Clarke’s hair. Who only groaned in response. Sending eye daggers straight at Octavia, who pretended not to see them.

“But honestly Clarke, if you like this girl, you should talk to her! Suck it up and just do it.” Raven portrayed. Heat spread across Clarke’s face

“W-well about you raven!” She asked desperate to get away from the subject

“Huh? What u mean griffin.” Confusion lacing her words.

“Oh!!! She’s talking about that girl!” Octavia realized

Raven froze

“What girl.” She managed to question after some time.

“Ya know, that weird one. The one who’s kinda psychotic and like has way to many unanswered questions just screaming to be solved. Luna? Was her name?” 

“She is not PSYCHOTIC!” Raven bursted out. Surprised that she still cared.

Seeing Octavia take a hesitant step away she continued.

“Not that I care. She’s just some random stranger. But I do know she’s not psychotic. And you know how I feel about labeling people.” She denied. 

“Sorry Rae, didn’t mean to mean it like that. “ Octavia responded in a quiet voice

“But what happened? You were hung up on her on the first day of school.” She questioned 

“I was not hung up on her!” Raven retorted harshly.   
And the subject was dropped.

“I’ve met someone nice.” Octavia squeaked out a few minutes later

“WHAT!!?? Who is it tell me everything!!!” The two best friends shouted in unison, , this time them being the ones to shove Octavia teasingly.

“His name is Lincoln.” The brown haired girl spoke, a blush playing across her face.

“OOoooo?” The two chorused

“Oh shut it!...he’s really nice though. He always meets me in between classes when he can, and is always super concerned about me. Though he’s also tough. And very respecting. He never offers to carry my books, don’t get me wrong. He would do it in a heartbeat. It’s just, he believes I am strong. And doesn’t want to act like guy who won’t let a girl do anything heavy lifting related. And he knows I’m strong. He knows I can do it.   
But if I’m ever tired. Or like just in a bad mood. He will know exactly when and where he can give me the slightest tug of my hand so I can hand the backpack or books over. It’s honestly super sweet.” She ranted. Not realizing the two were staring at her. She bowed her head and blushed more.

“Ok , #1. HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN. THIS GUY??? We are in a number of the same classes and I have never seen him with you, it’s been two weeks of school! How can you possibly know this guy that well???  
2, I will be expect an introduction soon. Or me and Clarkie girl here will have to introduce ourselves, and I tell you. He will get the full interrogation of friends here.  
And a FULL Reyes one too.  
And finally 3, im so happy for you u bitch!!!” Raven warned/screamed/cheered  
Giving Octavia a Raven reyes hug, the that no one could out-strength and made each and every one of your bones pop.

“Getting kinda mixed messages here.” Octavia chuckles through gritted teeth.  
Did raven mention she gave her a Full Reyes hug? 

 

BRRRRRRrrrriiiiiiinnnnnngggg! Went the morning bell.

“Whew! Saved by the bell. Literally! “ Octavia sighed in relief.

“Well I’ll see you guys later!” Raven called out. Waving to the two girl. The two waved back, and plans were made to meet up at lunch, per use.

Now alone, raven walked down the crowded halls, determined to get to P.E early so she wouldn’t have to face the embarrassing feat of having to stand by the teacher in front of the class, as she told them all what to do, then turn to raven and literally tell her to just go sit down.   
(Not that raven could participate if she tried)   
Which was something she repeated every. Single. Class.

She sighed in relief as she found she got their early. 

She sat down were she was supposed to sit and got busy on some homework she had to do.

After realizing someone had sat next to her.  
She looked up and was terrified to see Wick staring at her. Traumatizing memories filled her brain, making her freeze in terror. Glued to her spot.

“Heya Rae. Wanna bang? I saw you sitting over here and because I care for you deeply thought you might want some entertainment.” He spoke with a creepy ass smile. 

He slowly reached out to pick her up and she gasped and punched him in the shoulder, hard.

“What the hell wick! Get away from me!” Raven growled. Wishing desperately for her voice to stay strong.

She felt nauseous again and pressed the back of her wrist to her lips again.

But wick kept sitting their. And smiling. Raven realized with horror that she also happened to be sitting in the corner. And the teacher had just left. No one would notice them.

He slowly leaned in as raven pressed herself against the wall.

“BLAM!” 

Raven looked up to see Wick in a daze, his eyes had clouded and his head cocked to the side.

She turned to the side and saw a pole right smack in a small hole in the wall. Sticking out.   
From reading the area raven could only deduce someone had thrown that pole from far away and hit wick right in the head. Saving her.

She looked up, and was only filled with more dread, when she saw her savior.

“It’s um, about t-time I returned the favor.   
F-f-for ya know. Helping m-me out the first day here.” Luna stuttered. But her face was bold and daring. Yet nothing at the same time. Raven wondered how she could get such an expression.

Then she realized what happened. And turned and stared at the pole in shock.  
The hole it was thrown into was small. And inch at most.  
And Luna had managed to throw two in ch pole directly into it from at least 15 feet away.  
Dang. Luna girl got some aim!

She turned back to Luna, but the girl was already bowing her head. Like this was a horrible crime.

“Remind me to never do that again.” She said with a chuckle and a small smile.

Raven couldn’t help but giggle slightly. And she saw Luna’s face flicker with happiness slightly.

Then she realized that Luna was not telling her how she could throw like that. And from her eyes. Was not going too. It was a secret.

Then she remembered why she was ignoring Luna in the first place.  
To get away from all of her secrets. 

She frowned and turned away.

“Ya thanks , or whatever.” She ignored the heartbroken expression that Luna’s face portrayed.  
This was for the best. She told herself.

This was for the best

She looked up and found Luna gone.

This was for the best.

Or was it?


	6. Raven attempts to ignore her feelings and FINALLY we get some raven and Luna content, why hasn’t the author done this sooner? Oh.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda what the title said but much more feeling and umph 
> 
> Also 
> 
> Lockers
> 
> And high school kids are meanies!
> 
> And Luna’s so innocent and tortured I feel so bad my heart hurts writing this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY ITS BEEN TOO LONG PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND COMMENT
> 
> HERE I GIVE YOU SEA MECHANIC
> 
> *throws handfuls of fluffy sea mechanic moments*
> 
> THEIR WILL THAT KEEP THE WOLFS AT BAY

It was time for Ravens favorite class! Tech ed and Mechanics! She usually would be ecstatic for this block and eager to get to work.

Sadly that was not the case.

As much as Raven hated to admit it. All she could think of was that damned girl Luna.

Luna.  
Luna kom floukru.  
Luna the last of her clan Luna.

“Ughhhh!” Raven groaned digging her palms into the side of her head. She had a pounding headache and could focus on nothing but the girl of mysteries.

She kept trying to distance herself. But today in P.E proved that was going to be impossible. 

She looked down at her assignment for the day. It was quite simply and frankly child’s play.  
But raven couldn’t even bring herself to simply splice a wire.

“Hey Raven. You ok?” A deep voice rumbled.

“Yes, Bellamom I’m ok.” She smirked rolling her eyes. She turned to face Bellamy, who was also in this class.  
He was looking down at her with concern.

“Seriously , it’s nothing I can’t handle.” She reassured. Usually people would be ok with that and let her be. But since Bellamy knew her, he also knew that wasn’t true.

“Hey,” he spoke softer in a discreet whisper.

“If ya wanna go to the nurse and clear your thoughts, I can cover the assignment for you?” He offered. Putting a hand on her shoulder.

Raven looked at his stubbled jawline with silent thanks. And raised her hand to ask permission.

The teacher let her go knowing she was above the above average and could do this class in her sleep.

She was finally alone with her thoughts as she stalked down the lonely hallways, limping slightly due to her leg.

And for some reason instead of going straight to the nurse, she took a detour towards the P.E locker rooms. Something about a room being definitely empty help her clear her brain.

She sat down at one of the benches and wistfully sighed at thinking of the block before.

She would have probably been raped by dick—oop sorry Wick.  
If not for Luna.

Luna, the girl of unanswered questions, had helped her.

Why? Why her out of everyone.  
What did she do to deserve this nice kind generous person.

Ugh life was sometimes so unfair!

She the heard some loud pounding coming from one of the lockers.

She jumped startled and moved forward hesitantly, pausing when she heard a voice call out

“Please. Can you let me out?” 

She then rushed over to the poor girl whoever had been trapped in their.

She hurriedly opened the locker and looked who was inside.

Ugh.

Fuck her life.

The girl tumbled out landing flat on the ground, her head the only thing propped up by her chin, she lifted her hand slightly and gave a weak finger wave.

“Hey, reivon. Thank you.” Luna spoke sheepishly as she collected herself and stood up.

Raven winced as she stretched her limbs out, multiple bones cracking and popping.

All raven could do was stare in awe. Her balled fists (when did she do that?) started to shake in anger. She grit her teeth, trying not to chip any.

“I guess you didn’t just fall in their on your own, huh.” She seethed.

“It’s fine reivon.” Luna shook it of with a wave of a hand.

“NO!” Raven yelled with such force, Luna flinched and instinctively curled inward slightly. Raven tried to lower her volume slightly, but not any less intimidating.

“No it’s not fine Luna! You were literally shoved in a locker! That’s not Fine! NONE of this is fine! You let everyone walk all over you, torment you, and make your life miserable! And you do nothing to stop it. NOTHING! And I’m sick of it! I hate it, I HATE IT! I HATE YOU! I HAVE TO STAY AWAY!” Raven ranted. She ground the palms of her hands into her eyes to wipe away the tears that were welling.

She turned away and stormed into a nearby closet before slamming the door behind her, trying to clear her thoughts. She slid down the wall and groaned when that only caused more pain for her leg.

After a few minutes of silence she heard a light knock on the door.

“Reivon can I come in?” Luna spoke softly.  
She surprised herself with agreeing.

Luna slowly opened the door, peeking her head in to see if she was allowed.  
When raven waved at her to come in, reassuring her, she hesitantly stepped in.

Crouching down next to Raven, they sat in more silence. It covering them like a thick blanket.

“You want to tell me what that was about?” She asked. Raven noticed she looked really tense. And her fingers twitched in the darkness.

“Not really.” Raven sighed. She leaned her head back against the wall.

“Your gonna make me tell you anyways though aren’t you?” She grumbled.

“No? I would never. I don’t force people to do things. I’ll only sit here until you feel comfortable enough to willing tell me.” Luna spoke slightly shocked.

“Sorry, thats just what my other friends would do.” Raven grinned. Then gulped when she realized her tiny mistake.

“You think of me as your friend?” Luna spoke in a small voice. As if she couldn’t quite believe it herself. Instead of answering that troubling question, Raven asked another.

“You let them torture you? Why?” What broke ravens heart was that Luna just sighed, and from the sound of movements, and the feeling of how close she was to Raven, she deducted she had pulled her knees to her chest. And was hugging them. As if she was finally feeling all the pain they ever put her through at once, and couldn’t really process it.

“I do it, because it be wrong to fight back. Chose no violence. I made a promise never to hurt again. To kill.” She spoke in a whisper.

It took raven a second to process what had just been said.

“You KILLED someone?!” She screeched.

“I only killed five. It was them who killed the rest.” She continued, wincing as if saying those very words caused her physical pain.

“The rest? Who’s the re...” Raven trailed off, everything started to click a bit.

“Your clan. Your group. That’s why your the last of your clan. The Floukru’s. Their all dead.” She spoke, numb horror washing over her.  
She was sitting next to a murderer.

And yet, raven could not imagine this sweet scarred girl next to her as one. And she did not pull away.

Yet.

She was about to start demanding what had happened, when she realized with a jolt how violently Luna was trembling.  
She was shaking so hard raven could feel it too. And through the darkness, and the cloud of curly hair around her face, raven could see glistening unshed tears in her eyes.

“Hey,” Raven spoke calmly. Putting her arm around the shuddering girl. She surprised herself by pulling her in slightly. Allowing Luna to rest her head on her shoulder if she wanted.

“I’m not going to make you tell me, I’m just gonna wait until you feel comfortable enough to willingly say it.” Raven repeated. A small smirk appearing on her face for Quoting the Floukru girl.

She felt Luna still slightly at these words, probably recognizing that too.

“No, I want to tell you. Raven I’ve alway wanted to tell you.” She spoke firmly. Even though her voice was breaking and her body wracked with spasms.

“Then why haven’t you?” Raven asked confused. She felt Luna shift slightly, pulling away, as if guilty.

“I’ve always wanted too. Every since you showed me kindness. But I wanted to protect you. My past is one of the darkest. And I didn’t want you to be haunted or possibly harmed by knowing it. You deserve happiness. And I hoped to bring you some. I can see not telling you only pushed you away. Which left me conflicted and confused. I didn’t know what to do.  
And now we’re here.” She explained.

And raven Immediately felt guilty yet reassured. 

She knew now, Luna was not some mysterious soul with unanswered questions. She was a traumatized girl who could only be kind to everyone she met. And was looking out for Raven from the start. This was not someone to push away or ignore. This was a friend.

“You are my friend.” Raven spoke slowly. Confirming a formerly unanswered question.

After hearing this Luna leaned her head on ravens shoulder, now accept that she was allowed to. Raven pulled her in a bit tighter protectively.

“Now, I don’t want you to feel pressured. At all. And I think maybe you were a bit, so u wouldn’t get hurt or you would loose me.  
But now I really want you to think.  
I want you to be able to tell me because you feel comfortable and like you can’t trust me. Not cause u were pressured into it.” Raven stated. Now knowing a bit of who Luna really is.

Luna paused, as if deciding her answer.

“Thank you.” She rasped out. Squinting her eyes shut, letting the ghost of tears slide down, which Raven brushed off with her thumb. And then their was a long pause which explained what her decision was. 

“Ok, another time then.” Raven promised.  
And for the first time in a while. She felt ok not knowing.

“So do you wanna get out of here?” Raven smiled a bit. She could feel Luna nod against her shoulder.

“Ok.” And with that, raven slowly got up and pressed on the handle of the door.  
She frowned as it didn’t budge.  
She jiggled the handle a bit. Her frown only deepening.

“Um Luna, did we maybe forget the door automatically locks behind you?” Raven gulped.

She was only met with short shallow breathing and when she turned around she found Luna scrunched in a ball and rocking back and forth, mumbling unintelligible words.

Raven all but dived and wrapped her arms around the trembling girl.

“Shhhh, Luna it’s ok.” She soothed.

“What’s wrong? Tell me! Let me help you.” Raven pleaded. She needed to stop Luna now before she ended up in a full on panic attack.

“D-DDark! It’s too dark!” She rasped. Then raven realized why she was so tense, she was afraid of the dark.

“W-wait! Don’t freak out! I have my phone light!” Raven blurted out. She quickly took out her phone and turned on the flashlight., she handed it to Luna who grasped it like a lifeline. 

The words shes was mumbling were now audible and raven was able to make out what she was saying. 

“Ai giv ai op, gon nemyon, kom lanik de.” She whispered over and over again. Trying to calm herself. Raven furrowed her brows. She wondered what that meant. 

The problem was that Luna was still freaking out and raven wanted her to calm down, more like needed. It hurt her deeply for some reason to see her like this. Then she thought back to what happened in English class and got and idea.

Pulling Luna into her lap, she quickly grabbed a small section of curls and held it out for the terrified girl. 

“Here, bite down or whatever you do.” Raven commented. Luna glanced at raven hesitantly. And somehow raven got what she was trying to say.

*if I have that in my mouth, I can’t repeat my mantra* 

“Don’t worry, just bite down.” Raven reassured. Luna complied quite quickly, and before raven knew it her eyes were squinched shut as she tried to suck every ounce of comfort out of the curls.  
Raven wrapped her arms around Luna and rocked back and forth slowly.

“Ai giv ai op, gin nemyon, kom lanik de.” She repeated. Luna’s body relaxed at hearing these sacred words spoken to her.  
And after a few minutes of this Luna calmed down almost completely.

“Thanks.” She whispered again. After a few more minutes of silence.

“Of course.” Raven stressed. Still rocking Luna slightly.

“It was dark then.” Luna spoke traumatized. Offering no more explanation. Raven just nodded and shushed her slightly. Not wanting her to panic again.

...

 

“Well I guess if we’re gonna be here for a while. I might as well tell you what happened.” Luna finally stated. The trembling picking up every so slightly.

Raven gulped as she braved herself for what was to come.

 

 

It was time to finally hear the mystery of the dead floukru clan.

 

 

...

 

 

And the last one Alive.


	7. In which the idiot author finally updates and explains the Humongous cliffhanger he left about a FREAKING year ago. (Sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the title
> 
> Also, Luna tells what happened to the Floukru’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO IM SORRY OK
> 
> I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER
> 
> BUT I KINDA LOVE GLEE NOW
> 
> BUT I DID PROMISE TO NEVER GIVE UP ON A FANFIC AND IM STICKING TO IT
> 
> SO HERE
> 
> AFTER ALMOST A YEAR
> 
> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT
> 
> I HOPE THIS IS ACCEPTABLE AND FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH FLUFF

“Do you know how Commanders are chosen?” Luna asked, her voice a ghost of a whisper

“No? I thought their was like a vote or something.”

“It’s not how you think. It’s never how anyone thinks. This school is harboring a deep dark secret.” She continued. Raven was glued to the edge of her seat.

“No one ever says it. But their teaching horrible morbid things. Theirs no vote. Theirs a c-C-con-clave.” She forced out. Gasping slightly, from the exertion it took to push past the stutter. Raven rubbed her back soothingly. 

“T-he C-conc-clave I— I..i_is.~l.” She tried to continue, her voice breaking and stopping every other syllable. It seemed her stutter popped up more when either she was feeling negative emotions, or especially this topic. 

“Hey, stop. Don’t force yourself.” Raven interjected. Luna looked up with pleading eyes. 

“Just take a deep breath, and before you say the word, picture the word in your mind. Sound it out, and Also try not to breathe in the middle of a word.” She voiced.   
Luna nodded numbly. 

“T-the c-c-cCONclave!” Luna burst out smiling slightly at succeeding in finishing the word. 

“Is a maze. Not literally. They release us in the school. It’s about being the last one s-standing. The s-sole survivor. But it’s not like flag football where u tap them and their out. Y-you. Y—.. o...” she trailed off. Physically not able to continue.   
Raven furrowed her eyebrows, almost able to put everything together, but needing just a few more details. Luna thought for a moment took a deep breath and continued. 

“You know all those kids that mysteriously disappear every year. One per group. Everyone thinks it’s some exchange thing, or some graduation thing. Or even that they moved? It’s not that. It’s not anything natural.” She carefully worded.   
Raven gasped with realization. 

“Their dead.” She muttered in horror. 

“Their all dead. To choose the leader of the groups you kill everyone else.” Luna finished, surprisingly with no stutter. 

“Who killed Dominik?” Raven randomly blurted out. 

Bad decision. 

Luna’s eyes widened to the size of saucers and immediately filled with tears.   
She clutched a necklace that never left her neck and started crying. Hard. 

Sobs racking her body so hard she could barely take a breath. Raven immediately pulled her back into her lap and starting rubbing circles on her back. Whispering soothing nothings into her ears. 

“Dom-d...dom-domin-ik, was my B-bro-ther.” She choked out. 

“And I killed him!” 

To that. Raven froze. Feeling Luna shiver violently. She seemed to get over her crying spell fast, but she definitely noted to never bring up Dominik again. 

“I wanted too. The teachers ingrain into our brain, coax us into believing this is natural. This is ok. But it isn’t, it’s cruel and twisted. During the conclave. I killed him first. And immediately was drowned in grief. It was the worst pain I’ve ever felt and have to live with every day. So I swore then to never kill again. Never to hurt again.” She explained. Fully leaning on Raven by now. 

“So that’s why you never use violence.” Raven stated. 

“Kind of.” She started. 

“It’s actually allies fault.” She muttered. And that’s when Ravens blood started to boil. THATS why Luna looked more dead then ever. Alie was involved somehow, and that day she must have said something to hurt Luna so deeply. 

“She has these little things, drug chips? I forgot what she calls them-“

“The key. She calls the the key.” Raven finished firmly. 

“Oh yes that’s right. The clan, was a mess. Dominik was dead, and the only other candid for the Leader was me. And I swore off violence. So few, four to be exact, in a moment of weakness. Took alies Key. I didn’t know what it was back then. But when you take them your basically under her control.”

“I know more about that then you think. “ raven muttered. 

“So the four, in a horrible lucid state of intoxication. Obeyed Alies order to get everyone and anyone to take the key. No matter what. Eventually that led back to the clan...to me.” Luna paused for a few minutes. Trying to find the right words.   
Raven continued to rub small circles on her back comfortingly. 

“So. In a act of betrayal. They knocked me unconscious. And took my former l-loved d-d-Derik.-“ 

“Luna you don’t have to say this if you don’t want too.” Raven interrupted. Having a inkling of what happened to Derik. 

“No. I have to say this. I have to tell someone.” Luna spoke almost desperately. Raven nodded. 

“They took Derrick. And strapped him to a pole. Then they took me. Alie was standing their. Eyes hardened by who knows what. And told them to get me to take the chip. So they waterboarded me. It was h-horrible. But I never gave in. But Derik did. He did so they would stop. They never did. Finally it got to a point where I was against them all. And it was either fight or die. And let them hurt more. I had to fight-and god I hated it raven! I hated it so bad. They wouldn’t let up. They wouldn’t let me leave. I had to k-kill them all.   
I did.   
And that’s why I never hurt or use violence again.   
I will never hurt again. “ Luna finished.   
She sounded utterly exhausted, and raven was just able to brace herself before she went limp in her arms. 

She adjusted herself so her head was partially resting in her arms and most of her torso in her lap. 

Looking down, she trailed a thumb gently over the haunted girls cheek. She looked more peaceful then she’s ever seen her 

She quirked an eyebrow though when she saw Luna’s hand move unconsciously. It trailed up her body slowly, in a way only it could asleep.   
Finally getting to Luna’s wild mane of curls, she watched In amusement as it batted around slightly, then grasping a few strands of curls loosely, and guided them warily too her mouth, before clamping down and sucking on them tersely. 

Raven almost legit cooed in awe. It was so cute she couldn’t breath. 

Then Luna spasmed and lurched up violently. Eyes thrusting open. She clutched her heart as she planted heavily. 

“Hey,” raven soothed “it’s just a nightmare.” Then Luna looked at her with a cold hard determination that stunned her to silence. 

“No.” She started. 

“It’s not. I never finished and I need too.” 

Raven just nodded in reply. 

“I nee you to know I never killed again. I never did. It was foul play. Someone poisoned everyone in the tribe except me. I don’t know why I wasn’t poisoned. Probably to let me live with the guilt. But everyone in the tribe either died, or was sent to the hospital and never seen again.” She finished. No more tears came. Just that hard cold haunted look Raven hated. 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered. Luna cocked her head as if she’s never heard that before. The she lurched forward once again. And this time it wasn’t out of fear. 

Raven didn’t fully process what was happening until a few seconds later, when she felt impossibly smooth lips on her own. 

Suppressing a moan, she kissed back, surprisingly hungry for the kiss she never knew she wanted. 

“WHAT THE HELL?” A voice screeched. 

The two girls jolted apart but the had already been busted. 

Their stood no other but freaking LEXA KOM TRIKRU with an slightly pissed off look. 

“I-I uh, um. I uh can explain.” This time is was raven who stuttered. Her cheeks aflame. 

“Lexa,” Luna spoke softly. Lexa turned, her eyes squinting to see the face behind those curls.

“Luna.? “ she mumbled. Luna nodded back. Lexa seemed to visibly soften.   
And moved our of the way so the two could leave. 

Hastily getting up, (and taking an offered hand by Luna when her braces knee started to shake) raven made to leave. Luna was a few feet in front of her when Lexa leaned in. 

“Hurt her, and I will kill you.” She warned viciously. Raven nodded uneasily, but understood that she was like octavia in that way. Super overprotective. She gulped when she remembered Lexa was the commander. And that, she had actually-killed multiple people to get where she was. 

So that threat was true. 

She speed walked out of their as fast as she could. 

Luna stood in the hallway, her curls framed by the light from the window. 

She held out a hand too raven. 

She took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can rant and hate me for taking so long I’m cool with it


End file.
